Bungou Family Fest
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Bungou Family Fest, acara tahunan khas SMA Bungou yang tahun ini entah kenapa terasa absurd (warn: school!AU, Indo!AU, kumpulan drabble, bahasa campur)


**Bungou Family Fest**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[little note: school!AU, Indo!AU, terinspirasi dari SMADAF di sekolah Vira tanggal 17 Agustus kemarin, kumpulan drabble, bahasa campur]**

**DLDR! **

**~o~**

1.

"Ingat, lho! Pas pulang nanti, jangan lupa dihitung dulu, pastikan nggak ada yang ketinggalan!" Kunikida berteriak lantang pada adik-adik kelasnya ketika baru saja sampai dan turun dari angkot.

"Jangan kurang, jangan lebih!" Yosano menambahkan. "Kalo kurang, bahaya. Kalo lebih, ga lucu!"

Beberapa siswa angkatan 23 terkikik mendengar ucapan kakak kelas mereka. Namun sebelum waktu berbaur habis, mereka memilih untuk berpencar. Atsushi, Kenji, Kyouka, dan Tanizaki memilih untuk menjelajahi gedung sekolah ini bersama-sama.

"Luas, ya ...?" gumam Atsushi tiba-tiba. Langkahnya menyusuri koridor kampus A SMA Bungou yang merupakan bangunan utama dari sekolahnya—ia dan teman-temannya berasal dari kampus B yang merupakan cabang dan letaknya lumayan jauh dari kampus A itu sendiri.

"Bangunan ini udah tua banget," sahut Tanizaki. "Kita angkatan ke-23—berarti udah dari tahun ... 1998? Atau 1997?"

"1997," Kyouka ikut menyahut—baru bisa fokus pada percakapan karena sedari tadi menyalami para kakak kelas perempuan yang lewat, budaya 4S (senyum, sapa, salam, santun) ala SMA Bungou sudah tertanam dalam kebiasaannya.

"Aku jadi penasaran kayak mana acara BFF pada tahun segitu," ucap Kenji.

BFF—atau Bungou Family Fest, adalah acara tahunan khas SMA Bungou yang selalu dilaksanakan tiap minggu ke-3 bulan Agustus. Inti dari acara ini adalah untuk mempererat ikatan persaudaraan antar siswa-siswi dari angkatan pertama hingga seterusnya. Ada 5 keluarga besar dalam acara ini, dan tiap-tiap keluarga punya ciri khas mereka masing-masing. Setidaknya itu yang diketahui oleh Atsushi dan kawan-kawan lewat bocoran dari seorang kakak kelas yang sedang berbaik hati.

"Aku jadi pengen tau yang mana keluargaku nanti," Kenji bergumam.

"Aku juga," ucap Atsushi.

"Katanya kita bakalan dapet kakak asuh, kan?" tanya Tanizaki.

Atsushi mengangguk. "Kalo bisa sih ... aku pengennya kakak asuhku itu Kak Dazai atau Kak Ranpo."

"K-kamu serius mau sama Kak Dazai?!" Tanizaki bertanya sangsi.

"E-eh? Kenapa?"

"... nggak, gak jadi."

~o~

2.

"Eh, ada Chuuya ..."

Chuuya hanya melirik ketika suara yang amat dikenalinya—meski sebenarnya ia dan pemilik suara itu berasal dari kampus yang berbeda—tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran. Sambil memperbaiki posisi kaos merah khas keluarga Sinus Zinc miliknya, siswa asal kampus A itu bertanya dengan nada ketus, "Apaan?"

"Ish, nggak boleh kah, nyapa sepupu jauh?" Dazai dalam balutan kaos kuning khas keluarga Limas Tangen tertawa ringan.

"Sejak kapan Sinus sama Limtang sepupuan?"

"Aish, Chuu~"

"Pergi sana! Bentar lagi giliranku parade," ayunan bendera merah dari Andre Gide selaku kepala keluarga Sinus adalah tanda buat para anggota keluarganya untuk berkumpul. Chuuya hendak ikut mendatangi, namun tangannya keburu dicetak Dazai.

"Apaan, sih?!" Chuuya mendelik kesal.

"Udah ada yang melamar kamu, belum?" pertanyaan dari siswa kampus B yang rada absurd itu membuat alis Chuuya naik satu.

"Hah?"

"Kalo belum, bilangin," Dazai pasang senyum ganteng. "Jangan ada yang ngelamar Putri Sinus, Soalnya beberapa tahun setelah lulus SMA, dia bakalan dilamar sama Pangeran Limtang."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Chuuya untuk memikirkan maksud perkataan Dazai. Begitu sadar, pemuda itu refleks meninju pipi si surai coklat. "Apaan sih anjer?!"

~o~

3.

SMA Bungou punya 5 keluarga besar.

Sinus Zinc, dijuluki "Keluarga Kuat". Isinya laki-laki semua, dan mereka punya tradisi untuk melakukan push-up sebelum makan keluarga. Warna bendera mereka adalah merah.

Titanium Ordo, juga dijuluki sebagai "Keluarga Kuat". Mirip dengan keluarga Sinus, semua anggota keluarga Ordo adalah laki-laki dan tradisi mereka sebelum makan keluarga adalah melakukan push-up. Namun walau mirip, entah apa alasannya, Ordo dan Sinus selalu bersaing. Warna bendera mereka adalah hijau daun.

Limas Tangen, dijuluki "Keluarga Kalem" karena nyaris seluruh anggota keluarganya adalah orang-orang kalem nan santai. Warna bendera mereka adalah kuning.

Lalu ada Kubus Gradien, dijuluki "Keluarga Kaya" karena tiap makan keluarga, makanan mereka lebih berkelas ketimbang keluarga lainnya. Warna bendera mereka adalah navy blue.

Kemudian yang terakhir, Iodium Pythagoras. Seluruh anggota keluarga ini adalah perempuan. Warna bendera mereka adalah hijau muda.

Setelah parade dari masing-masing keluarga dan undian sudah dibagikan, seluruh siswa SMA Bungou langsung berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh keluarga masing-masing. Tachihara yang kebetulan mendapat keluarga Kubus Gradien langsung ikut ngumpul dengan kumpulan siswa-siswi berkaos navy blue yang memilih tempat di dekat pintu masuk auditorium, ikut membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar.

"Nah, hari ini kita mau kenal—"

"SINUS!"

"ORDO!"

Ucapan Fitzgerald selaku kepala keluarga Kuga saat ini terputus begitu seruan bernada familier itu terdengar dari atas tribun kanan dan kiri auditorium. Tachihara yang mendengarnya ikut menoleh, lantas melihat kumpulan cowo-cowo berbaju hijau dan merah berdiri masing-masing di kedi tribun. Kedua kubu yang diketahui sebagai keluarga Sinus dan keluarga Ordo itu saling meneriakan nama keluarga masing-masing. Tak lama, keduanya turun, lalu naik ke panggung. Beberapa orang dari kedua kubu langsung turun ke lantai, melakukan push-up.

Tachihara facepalm.

"Tenang, Dek. Itu udah biasa, kok," Ranpo—yang sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga Limtang, tapi kebetulan duduk di dekat Tachihara—menepuk pundak Tachihara seraya berujar kalem.

Tachihara menoleh. "K-kok bisa, Kak?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mungkin gara-gara cuman dua keluarga itu yang isinya cowok semua," Ranpo mengangkat bahu, lalu lanjut mengulum permen lolinya.

Tachihara mangut-mangut, lalu kembali memperhatikan panggung yang masih penuh dengan cowok-cowok dari keluarga Sinus dan Ordo. Namun tak lama, dahinya mengernyit.

"Lho, kok ..." sekilas Tachihara menoleh pada Ranpo. "Kak, itu kok anak Sinus ada yang cewek?"

"Huh?"

"Itu lho, yang rambutnya oren, yang lagi push-up," jemari Tachihara menunjuk seseorang bersurai jingga dalam balutan kaos merah sedang melakukan push-up dengan semangat macam orang punya dendam.

Ranpo ikut memperhatikan, kemudian ia tertawa. "Itu cowok, kok, Dek!"

"Eh?"

~o~

4.

"Ish, pengennya ikut gelud ..." Dazai menggumam gemas sambil memperhatikan keluarga Sinus dan Ordo yang sedang bersaing di atas panggung.

"Kita keluarga kalem sih, ya?" Fyodor tersenyum kecut.

"Halah," Kunikida mencibir Dazai. "Bilang aja mau godain anak Sinus yang tadi pagi itu."

Dazai nyengir.

~o~

5.

"Fyo, tau gak? Adek-adek ceweknya keluarga Ordo cakep-cakep, lho~" Nikolai berujar riang sambil membuka kotak kateringnya.

Fyodor melirik. "Serius?"

"Iya!"

Si surai hitam mangut-mangut. "Nanti kuperhati—" sesaat, ia terdiam. "Ordo bukannya isinya cowo semua?"

"Emang iya, hehe."

"... Apa sih, apa?"

~o~

6.

"Turun semua! Turun!"

Begitu Gide berteriak, para anggota keluarga Sinus langsung memasang posisi push-up di tempat masing-masing. Ini tradisi keluarga Sinus Zinc, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas, bahwa mereka selalu melakukan push-up sebelum makan keluarga.

"Turun!"

"One!"

"Turun!"

"Two!"

"Turun!"

"Three!"

Selagi push-up, Chuuya diam-diam melirik adik asuhnya yang push-up di sampingnya. Pemuda pucat asal kampus A itu terlihat tidak terlalu sehat, menilik tangannya yang gemetaran tiap kali mengangkat tubuh.

"Dek, kalo gak kuat, berhenti aja," Chuuya berujar dengan nada khawatir.

Akutagawa menoleh, kemudian menggeleng. "Saya masih kuat, kok, Kak."

"Halah bohong, itu tanganmu udah gemeteran gitu dibilang masih kuat?" bukan sindiran, sih. Chuuya cuman nggak mau Akutagawa kenapa-napa—ntar ribet, pasti. Chuuya berhenti push-up untuk sejenak, lalu balas menatap sang adik asuh. "Kamu duduk sekarang, nanti saya yang Jelasin ke Kak Gide."

"Tapi Kak—"

"Sekarang, ato nggak makan?"

Akutagawa kicep. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, ia beranjak duduk, bersamaan dengan Chuuya yang kembali melakukan push-up sambil memberi kode apa Gide untuk bicara nanti.

~o~

7.

"Dek, kalian mau tau nggak, kenapa keluarga di SMA Bungou itu ada yang isinya cowo doang ato cewe doang?" Yosano iseng bertanya, ketika para siswa kelas 10 yang baru saja bergabung dalam keluarga Iodium Pythagoras.

Higuchi yang kebetulan mendengar langsung berbalik, menghadap Yosano. "Maksudnya, Kak?"

"Itu lho ... kayak Ordo yang isinya cowo semua, Pythagoras yang isinya cewe semua, tapi ada keluarga yang campur kayak keluarga Limtang," ujar Yosano santai. "Kan ga mungkin, tuh, 23 tahun berturut-turut, dapetnya itu-itu aja."

Higuchi berpikir sejenak. "Iya juga, sih ..."

Yosano tersenyum. "Kamu mau denger, nggak?"

"Iya, Kak," Higuchi mengangguk.

"Saya juga mau, Kak," Kyouka yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya ikut merapat.

"Sip," kemudian Yosano mengambil napas. "jadi gini. Dulu tuh, ada 7 keluarga besar, dan udah diatur biar cewek dan cowok nggak satu keluarga. Terus tuh, pas jaman-jamannya angkatan ke—10 atau sebelas, ya? Lupa deh, pokoknya yang itu!—ada kakak angkatan pertama yang menikah! Jadi dua keluarga itu, atas persetujuan yang lainnya, bergabung, dan jadilah keluarga Kuga. Dua tahun berikutnya, giliran kakak angkatan ketiga yang nikah, dan jadilah keluarga Limtang."

"Hee ..." Higuchi dan Kyouka mangut-mangut.

"Terus Kak, kalo misalnya nanti dari keluarga kita ada yang nikah, kita bakalan gabung juga sama mereka?" tanya Kyouka.

Yosano mengangguk. "Tapi saya berharap sih, di sini nggak ada yg nikah sampe angkatan ke-22 ..."

"Eh? Maksud Kakak?"

Yosano hanya tersenyum misterius. Diam-diam, ia melirik sosok bermanik sipit dalam balutan kaos kuning yang duduk agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ini.

~o~

8.

Ini cerita dari Chuuya, tahun lalu, kala ia masih kelas 10.

_Lambang berwarna dominan hijau muda menghias kartu yang didapat Chuuya sebelum masuk auditorium tadi. Entah kenapa rasanya agak janggal, namun karena Chuuya sendiri tidak terlalu memerhatikan parade, jadi ia mangut-mangut saja. _

_"Jadi, Dek, begitu saya bilang, 'Bungou Family Fest 2018', kalian teriak, 'SMABUNG forever!' dan lari ngikutin kakak kepala keluarga yang bawa bendera sesuai dengan warna lambang yang kalian dapat, oke?!" kakak kelas yang jadi MC BFF tahun itu berkata lewat speaker. Chuuya menoleh, ikut menanti. _

_"Satu ...! Dua ...!"_

_"Bungou Family Fest 2018 ...!"_

_"SMABUNG FOREVER!" _

_Derap langkah siswa-siswi kelas 10 yang mengejar para pembawa bendera mulai menggema di seluruh auditorium. Chuuya bisa melihat bendera berwarna hijau muda berkibar-kibar dibawa oleh seorang gadis kakak kelas berkaos senada. Pemuda itu mulai mengejarnya bersama dengan para siswi yang tampak memegang kartu berwarna sama. _

Dug!

_Para pembawa bendera berhenti dan mengetuk tongkat bendera mereka ke lantai sebagai tanda memastikan tempat. Chuuya berhenti agak jauh dari si pemegang bendera hijau muda, namun setidaknya masih berada dalam satu lingkup dengan mereka. _

_Lho, kok tapi ..._

_"Dek, kok pake celana?" salah satu kakak kelas perempuan berkaos hijau menegur Chuuya dengan alis mengernyit._

_Chuuya menoleh. Alasnya ikut mengernyit. "Kan saya cowok, Kak."_

_"Eh?" si kakak kelas tampak terkejut. Lalu ia menoleh pada temannya yang memiliki kartu tanda panitia yang terkalung di leher. "Agatha, kok dia bisa dapet kartu Pythagoras?"_

_"Lah, kukira dia cewek?" Agatha langsung menatap Chuuya. "Serius kamu cowok, Dek?"_

_"Iya, Kak," Chuuya tersenyum kecut. _

_Agatha garuk-garuk kepala. "Bentar, ya, Dek?" ia merogoh saku, lalu mengeluarkan kabel earphone dan memasangnya di telinga. "Gide, aku nggak sengaja masukin anak cowo ke Pythagoras. Jemputin, dong, kasih masuk aja di Sinus."_

_._

_._

"Jadi gitu, Dek ..." Chuuya mengakhiri ceritanya. "Kadang tuh saya bingung sendiri, kenapa saya sering banget dikira cewek. Padahal suara saya udah kayak cowok, badan juga udah kayak cowok—coba liat si Shibusawa yang anak Ordo itu, mana pernah dia dianggep cewe biar rambutnya panjang macam nek lampir gitu."

Akutagawa dan Rokuzou—yang kebetulan ikut mendengarkan—tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa mendengar curhatan senior mereka itu. Namun, tanpa ada yang tahu, mereka punya pikiran yang sama.

_"Kak Chuuya kan pendek, mana wajahnya cantik pula ..."_

~o~

10.

"Odasaku!"

Pria bersurai kemerahan yang baru saja memasuki auditorium bersama para IKASMABUNG—Ikatan Alumni SMA Bungou—lainnya itu berhenti ketika suara yang amat ia kenali memanggilnya. Pemuda itu melirik ke sana-ke sini, mencari-cari sosok bersurai coklat yang biasanya berada dalam lautan para siswa berkaos kuning.

"Di sini!"

Oda menoleh. Ah, ketemu, di ujung auditorium, di antara kumpulan siswa berkaos kuning dengan para anak-anak kelas 10, ada seseorang sedang melambai ke arahnya. Oda mulai melangkah ke arah mereka, sesekali mengucapkan permisi pada orang-orang yang duduk di depan jalannya.

Begitu sampai, tubuhnya langsung diserbu oleh pelukan erat. "Kangeeeeeen ...!"

"Dazai, jangan gitu," suara lain menegurnya.

"Tapi aku kangen Odasaku, Kak Ango!"

"Kamu kayak anak SD aja. Itu lho si Atsushi ngeliatin—bingung dia, kasian."

Dazai langsung melepas pelukannya dari Oda, lalu nyengir pada seorang pemuda bersurai keabuan yang tidak—belum—Oda kenal. Ango yang barusan menegur cuman bisa menghela napas.

"Odasaku, ini Atsushi, adek asuhku~" Dazai melirik Atsushi yang tampak kebingungan di tempatnya, lalu ia melirik Oda. "Kalo ini kakak asuh kita, Odasaku. Dia kakak yang baiiiiiik banget!"

"O-oh, begitu ..." Atsushi tersenyum kaku. "S-salam kenal, Kak Odasaku ..."

"Santai aja, Dek," Ango selaku kakak asuh Dazai yang masih kelas 12 menepuk pundak Atsushi ringan. "Sama Manggilnya Kak Oda aja—soalnya namanya Oda Sakunosuke, tapi nggak tau tuh kenapa si Dazai manggilnya Odasaku."

"Odasaku juga nggak keberatan!"

"Biar nggak keberatan sekalipun tetap harus sopan."

"Kak Ango juga pasti mau manggil pake panggilan Odasaku, kan~?"

"Dazai—kau ..."

Oda hanya menatap datar pertengkaran Dazai dan Ango yang sudah biasa terjadi itu. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Atsushi—anak itu tampaknya bingung, juga sedikit takut gara-gara kedua kakak asuhnya saling adu mulut soal hal yang (menurutnya) sepele. Lantas ia menghela napas.

"Dek," panggilnya pada Atsushi.

Atsushi menoleh. "S-saya, Kak?"

"Hm."

"K-kenapa, Kak?"

"Kakak asuhmu yang dua itu dimaklumi aja," Oda ikut duduk. "Udah biasa, soalnya."

Atsushi spechless.

**~oOo~**

**A/N:**

**Sekitar 30 persen dalam ff ini pernah terjadi, sisanya adalah hasil dari kegajean Vira yang masih dikelilingi euforia SMADAF saat menulis ini. **

**Jadi... Sesuai catatan di atas, ff ini terinspirasi dari SMADAF (SMARIDASA Family, acara tahunan di sekolah Vira) yang diselenggarakan pada tanggal 17 Agustus kemarin, di auditorium kampus A. Sebenernya ada 13 keluarga besar, tapi karena terlalu banyak jadi Vira masukan saja. Juga ada banyak kejadian seru lainnya yang terjadi pada hari itu, namun nggak semuanya bisa Vira eksekusi ke dalam ff ini (lagian ff ini aja udah gaje :"v) **

**Btw Vira masuk Limtang, yg isinya kalem meski Vira sendiri terkenal gesrek di kelas, hehe :v**

**Segini aja, mungkin. Mari kita ketemu lagi lain waktu. Jaa ne :D**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
